Chasten
by chachitak1
Summary: Fallows the life of Chasten the mind reader and how the world of the Mutants and all that he loves may or may not be plunged into darkness and fire. Written by a X-men stricken 12 year old.


**AN Hey so I made this many years back after finishing the X-men movies. It has been on the shelf for a bit and if people like it I may make it something more, Please please please pleas review! and If you like BBC Sherlock then try out my other fanfic Post death Puzzle. thanks! **

How did it all come to this? Chasten looked around, Dash was suffering from an injured leg; Gravitra was unconscious with level 2 degree burns that were being treated by Hela. Furthermore in the middle of the broken, flaming school, stood her, and her trusty pet Flames. 'All I have to do: is kill her.' He hesitated; she was his best friend…could he…..

'_Go ahead and try mind reader, Stepth would want it._' She mocked.

'Hi…how are you? Good? Well, uh I am kind of….not able to say it right….Dang it.' Chasten stumbled over his thoughts while walking through the hall of the boy dorms part of the school. He was trying to pull out of his comfort zone to talk to a girl, that for, some time now, he really liked. He pulled back a lose part of his blonde, silver like hair from his strange bluish purple eyes. He put his hand back in to his black pants and walked faster.

After a moment he thought 'Why am I walking faster, if it means less time to think?' he slowed slightly. His skin was a tan ivory and he had soft pink half full lips. His baggy black pants loosely were belted to his hips and a brown shirt on his top. He turned and went down the stairs, to the first floor keeping the face of her in his mind.

"Hey Chasten! Wait up!"

Chasten distracted, turned and looked up the stairs. He smiled "Hey Miles!" The boy named Miles was leaning at the top of the stairs at the top floor. Black pants and red shirt. He smiled and suddenly he was right beside him with the same smile…but his black hair was still a little out of what it was a moment ago. "You need to work on that" Chasten said pointing to his hair.

"Oh, dang, did it get messed up again?" Miles rolled his gray eyes and smoothed it out,

"Yeah …but I must say you are getting better at it. How fast were you going?" Chasten started walking again. He pushed the door open to the outside building.

"Uh, maybe about, 37 miles per hour?"

The two boys walked to the main building to the high capability student school.

"So Chasten, you still wanting to ask out Vicky? The physic?" Miles asked elbowing him in the side.

"I didn't think you could read minds!" Chasten said with sarcasm.

"No, actually, I can read your face…very easy."

'_Shoot' _

"I actually find it funny that you can read minds and then your face is so easy to know what is going on up in there. You need to work on that."

"_Yeah I guess you are right on that, but I could always talk to her like this." _

"_But it is creepy having a voice echo in you head. Makes you think you're crazy_!"

"Oh."

They walked into first period class that professor Stuart taught.

"_Hey Miles, you going to sit next to Linda again?"_

"_Chasten if you can read my mind then why do you ask?"_

"_Heh, just to get on your nerves."_

"OH Chasten how are you!"

Chasten turned around to see the browned haired and greened eyed Linda behind him. She had on blue jeans and green low cut long sleeved shirt. "Good morn' to you Lady Linda. I trust your health is well" He said bowing. She smiled and curtseyed

"Yes and thank you good sir"

Miles chuckled "_You're so good with ladies Sir Chasten."_

"_No you just stink at it_."

"What's so humorous?" Linda asked after seeing the boys smiling at each other. "OH I know you two sirs are talking privately." She accused glaring playfully at them.

The two friends winced and looked at one another.

"Now my subjects, time to come and study." Professor Stuart clapped his hands

The class got to order and Chasten sat at his desk, next to Rachel's.

"Good morning mind reader." A low yet sweet voice came from behind him

"Hello Lady Rachel." Chasten mumbled as the tan, light brown haired girl sat down next to his desk. Her eyes were blue today and she had on a mysterious smile. Then again she always had that smile on. She was a little creepy but she had some good points. He shivered a bit.

"Why so down good sir? Thou did'th sleep well I trust?" Rachel asked with mock worry look on her face.

"Yea my lady I did I just have a lot on my mind."

"Lady Rachel and Sir Chasten open you old time language books please." Sir Stuart said.

Rachel giggled "_Sorry Chasten I forgot I got in late and he said to sit down already"_

"_It's O.K. I forgive you." _Chasten thought back

Old language class droned on as usual as though his thoughts tended to drift towards Vicky.

Finally, he was able to run out of the classroom to his next class. Wind suddenly came up from behind Chasten. Rachel and Miles appeared a head of him, already at the classroom door of a math class.

"I told you the original with the power is faster!"

"Only by a few milliseconds." Rachel admitted.

Chasten shook his head as he passed them. '_Well at least it keeps you busy doesn't it Rachel.' _It wasn't really a question.

'_Of course, it is fun to challenge people!'_

'_Oh go back to James'_ Chasten growled at her. He didn't really know why he felt so irritated around her. True she was the first person that he met on school grounds but she did get on his nerves. Especially she stared getting friendly with that new kid, James.

Man was he annoying! He thought he was all cool just because he had fire power. Really Chasten thought mind reading was better then just holding fire. Thinking of him, Chasten actually was in his second period class.

It had to be P.E.: Physical Elements class too.

Chasten walked to the magical protected gym hoping James was not there. When he reached the door, he placed his hand to the door to get all the thinking process of all minds in the room. He went across the room through his mind till he found the two most familiar, Vicky's soft voice, asking in her mind, were he was. He remembered not to reply to her thoughts he moved on to the other, the one he didn't like: James harsh thoughts waiting for him to walk through the door to try and incinerate him. This, of course, made Chasten realize, the teacher wasn't in there yet!

Chasten shrugged and sent a cold thought out to James, which he had never done before.

"_That's a dead give away James"_ from inside he heard an "Ack!" sound and others students laughing.

Chasten waited a bit till he walked in and he didn't look at James.

**Review Please. **


End file.
